Franchises
Below is a list of Franchises that are represented in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. First-Party Ape Escape *Spike is a playable character. *Time Station is a stage based on Ape Escape. *Invasion features elements from Saru! Get You! Saru Saru Big Mission. *The Killer Bees are an item. *A Pipo Monkey appears as a minion. *The Professor and Specter appear as downloadable minions. Buzz! *Dreamscape features elements from Buzz!. *Buzz appears as a downloadable minion. Carnival Island *Curtis the Panda and Nathan the Koala appear as minions. Escape Plan *Lil and Bakuki appears as downloadable minions. Fat Princess *Fat Princess is a playable character. *A Worker appears as a minion. *A Ninja and a Pirate appear as downloadable minions. God of War *Kratos and Zeus appear are playable characters. *Hades is a stage based on God of War 3. *Metropolis features elements from God of War. *A Harpy appears in Time Station. *The Spear of Destiny is an item. *The Boots of Hermes are an item. *Medusa's Gaze is an item. *Athena and Poseidon appears as minions. *Colossus of Rhodes, Polyphemus and Hades appear as downloadable minions. Gravity Rush *Kat & Dusty is a playable character, available as downloadable content. *Raven appears as a minion. *Alias, a Nevi, Syd and Yunica all appear as downloadable minions. Heavenly Sword *Nariko is a playable character. *Fearless is a DLC stage based on Heavenly Sword. *Kai appears as a minion. Hot Shots Golf *Sandover Village features elements from Hot Shots Golf. *Suzuki and Jasmine appears as downloadable minions. InFAMOUS *Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath are playable characters. *Alden's Tower is a stage based on inFamous. *Zeke and Nix appear as minions. *Lucy Kuo appears as a downloadable minion. Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter are a playable character. *Sandover Village is a stage based on Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. *Black Rock Stadium features elements from Jak 2. *The Lurker Shark appears in Time Station. *Keira appears as a minion. *Ashelin, Torn and Count Veger appear as downloadable minions. Killzone *Colonel Radec is a playable character. *Invasion is a stage based on Killzone. *Dojo features elements from Killzone 3. *The Dohvat Laser Designator is an item. *A Helghast Trooper appears as a minion. *Rico and Visari appear as downloadable minions. LittleBigPlanet *Sackboy is a playable character. *Dreamscape is a stage based on LittleBigPlanet. *Paris features elements from LittleBigPlanet 2 *The song "The Metropolis" by Mat Clark, which appeared in LittleBigPlanet, was remixed and used for the Dojo stage *Sackbot is an item, and also appears as a minion. LocoRoco *Franzea is a stage based on LocoRoco. The Mark of Kri *Baumusu's Axe is an item. MediEvil *Sir Daniel Fortesque is a playable character. *Princess Kiya appears as a minion. *Zarok appears as a downloadable minion. *The Graveyard appears as a DLC stage mixed with The Unfinished Swan. ModNation Racers *Tag appears as a minion. *Sonic Rift is an item. *Some things from ModNation Racers appear in Cole MacGrath's Level 3, Ionic Vortex. PaRappa the Rapper *PaRappa is a playable character. *Dojo is a stage based on PaRappa The Rapper. *PJ Berri appears as a minion. *Mooselini appers as a downloadable minion. Patapon *Hades features elements from Patapon. *Ciokina appears on Time Station. *The Great Mighty Scythe is an item. Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank are a playable character. *Metropolis is a stage based on Ratchet & Clank. *San Francisco features elements from Ratchet & Clank: A Crack In Time. *The Nanotech Crate is an item. *The Fusion Bomb is an item. *The Razor Claws are an item. *Captain Qwark and Dr. Nefarious appear as minions. *Azimuth and a Zoni appear as downloadable minions. Resistance *San Francisco is a stage based on Resistance 2. *Time Station features elements from Resistance 3. *The Hedgehog Grenade is an item. *A Chimera Soldier appears as a minion. Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper is a playable character. *Paris is a stage based on Sly Cooper. *Alden's Tower features elements from Sly Cooper. *Murray appears as a minion. *Carmelita appears as a downloadable minion. Starhawk *Emmett Graves is a playable character, available as downloadable content. *The LR-3 Railgun is an item. *Sweet Tooth's pre-order costume is based on his appearance in Starhawk. *Sydney Cutter appears as a minion. *Logan Graves appears as a downloadable minion. The Unfinished Swan *The Graveyard from MediEvil appears a DLC mixed with The Unfinished Swan. Together Everwhere! *Toro Inoue is a playable character. *Pierre appears as a minion. *Kuro appears as a downloadable minion. Twisted Metal *Sweet Tooth is a playable character. *Black Rock Stadium is a stage based on Twisted Metal. *Columbia features elements from Twisted Metal. *Vermin appears in 'Time Station.' *The Freeze Missile is an item. *Dollface appears as a minion. *Mr. Grimm and Preacher appear as downloadable minions. Uncharted *Nathan Drake is a playable character. *Stowaways is a stage based on Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *The RPG-7 Rocket Launcher is an item. *The Sturgeon is an item. *Victor Sullivan appears as a minion. *Chloe, Elena and Young Drake appear as downloadable minions. Warhawk *A Warhawk ship appears in Time Station. *Eucadian Soldier appears as a downloadable minion. WipEout *The Gravity Shield is an item. *The Leech Beam is an item. *Fearless is a DLC stage that features elements from WipEout. Third-Party BioShock *Big Daddy is a playable character. *Columbia is a stage based on BioShock Infinite. *Stowaways features elements from BioShock Infinite. *The Murder of Crows is an item. *A Little Sister appears as a minion. Dead Space *Isaac Clarke appears as a playable character. *John Carver appears as a minion. Devil May Cry *Dante is a playable character. *Kat appears as a minion. Metal Gear *Raiden is a playable character. *Franzea features elements from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Sam appears as a minion. Tekken *Heihachi Mishima is a playable character. *Kuma appears as a minion. Trivia *In all, 34 franchises are represented, 29 being first-party and 5 being third-party. Category:Games Category:Naughty Dog Category:Capcom Category:Sucker Punch Productions Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Uncharted Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:Fat Princess Category:InFamous Category:Metal Gear Category:MediEvil Category:Killzone Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:BioShock Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Devil May Cry Category:Tekken Category:Together Everywhere! Category:Ape Escape Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Twisted Metal Category:God of War Category:Dead Space Category:Gravity Rush Category:Starhawk Category:Buzz Category:Escape Plan Category:Carnival Island Category:Resistance Category:The Unfinished Swan Category:Warhawk Category:WipEout Category:Patapon Category:LocoRoco Category:The Mark of Kri Category:ModNation Racers Category:Hot Shots Golf Category:PSASBR